Havoc's Rising
by PhantomScribe
Summary: How fun would it be if you had a date where you torture people? Well, since they don't wan their powers to go to waste, DUNCAN AND COURTNEY ARE DOING JUST THAT! More info inside, ONE-SHOT  sorta ,  sorry no lemon!
1. Sweet, sweet, sweet Torturing

**HEY ALL! Sorry I haven't done anything in a while, just being bored and sick -.- Anywayz, while i'm listening to Hero's Come Back, I will type a new one-shot! I think this is my first one-shot…? Well ANYWAYS (again -.-) I got this concept from Chris Wooding when I was reading his short story **_**People Watching**__** from **__**This is PUSH**_**! Great book, should go out and buy it. I was unsure whom I should put as these two main characters, then I finally picked: SASORI AND INO! Nah, I'm just screwin with you people! I PICKED DUNCAN AND COURTNEY! SCREW GWEN! (If you read closely, you'll see she's a victim in this story ^_^) ENJOY THE STORY! WAIT WAIT WAIT! [Backup info: They have never met before! DIFFERENT DIMENSION THAT CHRIS WOODING PUT HIS CHARACTERS IN WITH KICK-ASS POWERS!]**

**

* * *

**

For starters, she was twenty-one point eighty seven seconds early. When I saw her from the corner of my eye, she was the exact opposite of the trainwreck I expected. I couldn't tell of any flaws she had until she stood right in front of me. I knew how this blind date was gonna go down.

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

We didn't see any irony in this, knowing what we were both capable of. I hopped off the hood of my Turismo and stared at her for a moment. Light sugar brown skin, sandy brown hair, diamond blue eyes, and a model figure, all packaged in a pair of skinny jeans, chestnut brown uggs, and a mahogany blouse. I, on the other hand, threw on an Ed Hardy t-shirt, some baggy jeans, and (to at least add some classy flair) a pair of onyx plaid slip-ons. I could tell Courtney was ticked off at my messed up Mohawk, but was at least delighted it was black, but p-o'd again since I had visible red highlights.

"Your eyes aren't crimson." She broke the silence. "They're jade green."

I held in an amused laugh as I changed my eye color back to normal.

"How'd you know?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You know damn well how, idiot."

"Well," I began, "Since we're pointing out differences in our inner selves, your eyes aren't blue." She raised an eyebrow, challenging my power. "They're really brown."

"Bravo, punk rocker." Courtney eyes changed from blue to hazel brown in half a second. "I'm impressed."

I shrugged. "Eh, I try, really." My eyes went from her to the bus stop across the street. "And, speaking of which, why don't we begin?"

Courtney turned to the bus stop, not even flinching at sight the foul looking man, his weight slowly breaking though his suit. She turned to me and said, "I expected more, Duncan. You're not showing your skills, you're showing child's play."

This time, I let my amused chuckle out. "Patience is true talent." We turned back to the bus stop just in time to see the man's suit fall apart, his buttons hitting local peds in the face, even breaking one guy's glasses.

My date yawned. "Oh, you want more?" I said.

"Surprise me this time," Courtney said blankly.

I blinked as the man grabbed for his tie, falling in the process after seeing it was a cobra. You'd think the poor guy had a bad omen, the way he rolled into the street. I felt Courtney finally flinch as a tour bus rammed straight into him. "How's that?"

"Good." There was a hint of mischief in her eye as she said, "But I can make it great."

She snapped her fingers, and the man was shot straight into the air in a second as a geyser appeared under him. It was the first time I saw her laugh.

"Why not continue with that girl?" I pointed to a woman who had froze, along with others, at the sight of the geyser. She tried to look way younger than she was, with her jade highlights, tight leather clothing, and black platform boots. She was on her way to the bus stop, then stopped and backed up slowly when she saw the cobra. I almost fell laughing when she fell into the manhole that appeared outta nowhere. When I finally collected myself, I smirked towards Courtney. "Nice Job."

"Thanks, Duncan." She nodded towards the bank across the street. "Got any money in there?"

"Nah. You?"

"Nope."

I smirked. "Then it's my turn." I tapped my foot once, and the whole bank exploded, hurting everyone in a two hundred foot radius. Everyone but Courtney and I, that is. We were too busy laughing our asses off to notice the fat-ass cop in front of us.

"Did you two wreckless Havockers do this?" I had to suppress a laugh at his country accent.

"Did you know that this was the city?" I mimicked his accent horribly, making my date slightly giggle. "We're not in the west, cowboy! We're in the city! Ever heard of New York?"

The country cop turned into a redneck in seconds. "Boy, you wanna get arrested?"

"So you can harass me in the showers? NO thank you!" I ducked when the fat cop tried to punch me. The nerve of the NYPD. I kicked him in the side and yelled, "Wanna help at least, Courtney?"

"I'm on it!" Courtney punched the cop dead in the forehead, and he flew into the wreck of the bank (well, what was left of it, heheh.)

I slid across the hood of my cherry red Turismo, and Courtney and I quickly got into the car. In about a good fifteen seconds, we were on the road.

"Wow," Courtney said as she and I intertwined fingers.

"I know," I responded. "I haven't had this much fun since Atlantis."

"You were at Atlantis?"

"Yeah, weren't you?"

"No. I was in the Sphinx."

"Oh, I was there one time visiting a plague of locusts in Egypt."

"That was you? I always did like the locusts. Better than the frogs or the boils."

"Very kind of you to say."

"Duncan, might I ask why you chose to come in such an… interesting body?"

"I thought it'd annoy you."

"Lovely." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Does it?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

My date punched my arm and we laughed. Then she laid her head on my shoulder. "Think this'll work out?"

I turned to her and smiled genuinely. "Of course." Then I asked, "Want to flood Holland next?"

"Can we set the Midwest on fire first?"

Deciding to be Prince Charming for the rest of the night, I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckle. "For you, my dear, anything."

"Our parents are _really_ going to kill us when they find out about the cop," She says, but she's watching me with a gaze that can only be described as ravenous. And, well, a boy can't help but find that kind of passion just a little bit attractive.

"Children will play," I answered with a smirk.

Being a Havocker has never been so fun, especially sharing it with another one of your kind.

* * *

**A/N: DUNCAN AND COURTNEY ARE THE COOLEST HAVOCKERS THAT I'VE EVER WRITTEN ABOUT! (No, not really, Jared and Danielle are ^_^) ANYWAYS! The next "chapter" (you can call it that) will have all the backup info on Havockers in this AWESOME DIMENSION!**


	2. Backup Info

Based on the concept of Chris Wooding's "People Watching," Havoc's Rising is in the POV of Duncan, who is with his blind date, Courtney. The two teens meet for the first time on 42nd street, but not the one most New Yorkers know of.

The setting is in another dimension New York City Manhattan, ad Duncan is meeting the girl his parents set him up with online As said in the story, he expects a trainwreck (since people lie online), but meets the same girl he saw in the online pictures he got. They use their Havocker abilities to learn each other's names, and the story begins…

Havockers is a made up word that means:

_A supernatural human with the ability to control unthinkable powers._

Only Duncan and Courtney parents know Courtney is a Havocker, and vice versa.

During this time, they're the only clever Havockers that haven't been arrested. The cop that tries to arrest them loses his memory after Courtney punches his forehead in, and passersby are to scared to say anything, so they don't get caught. Either way, they run off to start more havoc around the world.

HERE'S A QUESTION I ASKED MYSELF AND I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW!

**Q: Can Havockers kill with their powers?**

**A: No, they can only injure severely. Never kill.**


End file.
